


A Perfect Valentine's day together

by Gallavich_On_The_Impala



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_On_The_Impala/pseuds/Gallavich_On_The_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has planned the perfect Valentine’s day together, but Mickey doesn't quite agree. It’s fluffy but there’s some smut and something kinda kinky so be aware of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Valentine's day together

Ian opened his eyes and smiled instantly. It was Valentine’s day. He had been waiting for this day for a long time and he had planned every little thing so that it would be perfect. He could already hear Mickey protesting and being grumpy even though he wasn’t there yet. The little thug had recently taken up running in the morning, saying he wanted to be in better shape for Ian and the redhead found it both funny and flattering. He tried to reassure Mickey every day that he loved him and found him attractive, but the older guy seemed to be kinda scared of losing him. 

Mickey appeared a few minutes later, all sweaty and so nervous. He hated running, after a block he felt like he was dying and it made him start the day horribly.  
Svetlana was in the kitchen, eating some breakfast before taking off with Yev, so the boys could have the house.   
“Jesus”, she yelled making a horrible face, like she was eating a lemon, “Go take shower, you smell like dead dog!”.  
Mickey flipped her off with his finger and yelled back “Well, good morning to you too!”  
“I like how you smell!” yelled Ian from the bathroom, “but yeah, you should take a shower while I make us some breakfast” he continued, walking towards Mickey and stamping him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Breakfast can wait” mumbled Mickey as he took Ian by the arm and dragged him back to the bathroom. He closed the door, mostly to piss off Svetlana, who realized they were gonna start making out loudly - at the very least - and decided it was time to leave, rolling her eyes.

Finally alone, the boys exchanged a kiss and Ian started taking Mickey’s clothes off.  
“Happy valentine’s day” he whispered  
“Oh come on, don’t start” answered Mickey, all grumpy.  
Ian gave him another kiss and made clear he was gonna start, continue and not gonna stop.  
“I have planned a perfect day and you’re not gonna ruin this”, the redhead said, stern but romantic.  
Mickey rolled his eyes and complained “I didn’t even get you a gift!”, but Ian reassured him. “Me neither. This day is just about us, no gifts or anything. We’re just gonna spend some quality time together” he lifted up one impliying eyebrow and continued, “and we’re not gonna let anyone else bust our bubble.” He finished, as he removed Mickey’s pants.  
The dark-haired boy was calmer now, perhaps the day was not gonna be too cheesy after all. Ian opened the water, got naked and pointed the shower. “After you.”

They both got in and enjoyed the warm water on their bodies. Mickey was tired and in a bad mood but Ian was massaging and biting him, so the day was already getting better.   
“What exactly do you have planned?” asked Mickey, a little worried.  
“Everything” replied Ian, with a tone that left no chance to suggestions. Mickey was even more worried after this answer, and not because of the cheesy day, but because he feared Ian was going through a manic phase again, so he cupped his face with his hands, looked at him straight in the eye and said “Listen. I don’t care if you make me watch a Hugh Grant movie in a pink onesie. I swear. I just want to know that you’re ok. Are you taking your meds?”. He was preoccupied.  
Ian tried to keep a straight face but the idea of his boyfriend in a pink onesie was the funniest thing he’d ever thought of, so he started laughing. “Dude I’m serious” said Mickey. Ian placed his hands on the older man’s shoulders and hugged him. “Yes, I’m on my meds. No, I’m not going crazy again. I just want to spend a nice day with you and be happy together.”  
“Okay.” surrendered Mickey, and Ian kissed him passionately, putting his hands on the back of his head and playing with his tongue. The redhead started to give him little bites and hickeys on the side of his neck. Mickey closed his eyes and felt the chills all over his body when suddenly his erection became evident.  
“Should I take care of that?” suggested Ian, biting Mickey’s earlobe.  
“Yes, please” whispered the older man, his voice broken by the arousal.  
“Okay then” purred Ian, starting to jerk his boyfriend’s cock. The redhead kissed his chest and slowly licked his abs, getting to his dick and starting to play with his tongue on the head and the slit.  
“Fucking tease” muttered Mickey, raking his fingers into Ian’s hair. The redhead laughed and started bobbing his head, taking the thug’s dick in his mouth, slowly at first, but then with a steady pace that made Mickey moan and move his hips, fucking Ian’s mouth.  
The redhead liked it so much when Mickey was rough and held him by the hair. It reminded him of the first times they fucked, when it was basically angry sex. He loved it.  
Mickey was moving his hips faster and faster and when Ian started to tickle his balls he led out a loud moan.  
“Ian.. fuck.. I’m so close”.  
Ian sucked him hard, hollowing his cheeks and placed a finger on Mickey’s hole, pushing the fingertip inside and going deeper very slowly. When he started to move the finger back and forth his boyfriend came hard and loud down his throat.  
Ian stood up, smiled and kissed him.  
“Do you want me to return the favor?” asked the older man, exhausted.  
“Nevermind, you’ll thank me later” smiled the redhead.

After the shower, they had breakfast and started picking the movies to watch, bickering like an old, married couple.  
Mickey wanted some action movie but Ian argued that it was Valentine’s day and they should watch something romantic. The dark-haired man was already rolling his eyes, so they both agreed they should watch the Back to the future trilogy for the millionth time. And they did. Cuddling throughout the three movies and eating junk food for lunch in front of the tv, and just chilling until it was about dinner time.

“So, dinner” started Ian, “nothing fancy, I made some pasta sauce before, but I’m gonna have to ask that you wear a tie”  
Mickey smirked. He knew how horny Ian got when he wore a tie “Fine. Nothing else? Naked, with just a tie on?”   
Ian laughed and replied “Nah, there’s plenty of time for that.”

The pasta was very good, for Ian’s cooking standards, but the redhead spent the whole dinner looking at Mickey like he was going to be the main course of that dinner. And he was.  
“Jesus, Ian. Stop looking at me like that”.  
“Like what?”  
“Like you have just got out of jail and you have months of fucking to catch up”  
Ian laughed and said “Sorry, it’s just the tie.. It turns me on..”

The redhead stood up and grabbed Mickey by his tie, dragging him up on his feet, then kissed him like the world was going to end.  
“Bedroom, now” he whispered.

Mickey was already excited, but he didn’t know what Ian had planned for him. He placed him on the bed and the older one joked “Would you stop manhandling me?”. His voice seemed offended but he was enjoying every second of it.  
Ian smirked and sit on Mickey’s lap, riding him. “I haven’t even started yet”, said as he bit his boyfriend’s earlobe and undid his tie. He then removed his shirt, and took a second to stare at his torso.   
“I’m gonna tie your hands now, okay?” he asked.  
“Okay. Am I gonna need a safeword?” asked Mickey, as his crotch pressed against Ian’s.  
“Well, I’m not gonna hurt you, but I wanna take it slow” specified Ian  
“Fine. But if you tease too much I’ll scream “pizza”. That’s my safeword. Don’t laugh at my safeword!” - Ian tried to keep a straight face but didn’t succeed - “And you’re gonna fuck me, good and hard.”  
“Works for me” answered Ian as he tied Mickey’s wrists together using his tie. He was already hard but started kissing his boyfriend slowly and licking every inch of his skin as he grabbed the lube and some condoms from the night stand.  
The redhead crawled slowly to Mickey’s pants, taking them off slowly, and started tickling his inner thighs with his tongue. Mickey was over the moon, his eyes closed, relishing the moment.  
Ian started kissing Mickey’s hard dick through his underwear, as the older man growled “If you don’t take those boxers off me they’re gonna break, I swear”.  
Ian smirked and complied, staring at his boyfriend’s erection and kissing the tip of it.  
Soon he started licking it at a slow pace, as Mickey tried to move his hips and fuck Ian’s mouth. “Patience” the redhead whispered, blowing air on Mickey’s wet head. It felt so good it was almost excruciating.  
“Please Ian” he begged.  
The younger boy took the head in his mouth, placing a hand on the shaft and moving it at a steady pace, licking and sucking it as he bobbed his head up and down. He was deepthroating Mickey when he started to get his hole ready.  
He put some lube on his hands and started fingering him. Slowly at first, not to hurt him, but when he found his prostate he went for it.  
Mickey felt shivers all over his body and started shaking.  
“Not just yet” whispered Ian as he rolled a condom on his hard dick and pushed it inside Mickey.

The boy moaned and took it. Ian was already close but it didn’t want it to end too fast, so he slowed down, kissing Mickey as the boy wrapped his legs against his hips.  
After a few thrusts Ian told him to turn around, on all fours, “I want to feel my balls against yours” he said.  
The redhead slapped Mickey’s butt as he was fucking him, and joked “running is doing you some good”.  
“Fuck you, my ass has always been perfect” grumbled the older man.  
"It has, yes" agreed Ian.

Mickey was already hard again and when Ian started pounding him on his prostate and jerking him off, he warned him “I’m about to come”.  
“So am I” muttered Ian, the voice broken by the orgasm that came soon. They climaxed together and spooned each other, cuddling and kissing, as soon as they finished, catching their breath.  
Mickey gave Ian a sweet kiss and thanked him for a perfect Valentine’s day together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first attempt at writing smut. And english is not my first language so please be kind.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
